universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Maxi6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 12:57, July 12, 2010 Incoming Transmission from DCP Pepis Division My intention was fiction. - Creatureboy11 It has not catched on yet. And I don't think it will. - Creatureboy11 Talk to Me 13:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I do not want it all moved. This universe is different from the Sporewiki fanon. - Creatureboy11 Talk to Me 13:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) That sounds fine with me! Wormulon Talk to me 13:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Creature Database I would be honored if you put a downloadable picture of the True Gjigantrox into the Creature Database? - Creatureboy11 My empire is herbivoric, so could you send us a taste test of your planet's finest berries, nuts, and such? If we like them we will give you quite a bit for some. - Creatureboy11 I saw. Lets make a styleFilter -Microscope simulation in 1 week. - Creatureboy11 styleFilter -microscope is a cheat that makes it look like a simulation black and white. Use adventureLook to save it into the adventure. - CB11 What!?! We're herbivores sowe taste bad! - CB11 The Pepis Free Sample (Reply Yes to this - goes with fiction)Do we taste bad? - Creatureboy11 If you found it's artificial-like... then y; NO! That's us! - Creatureboy11 Fine, it was the DCP. They didn't want us to sacrifice our newly made peoples. - Creatureboy11 No! We will not give up our species! Ya know what? Fine! (Pretend you don't see - injects with skunk stink) - Creatureboy11 WE SENT IN REAL PEPIS! - Creatureboy11 Fine, you know what? Here is Puffy meat! You'll get hooked - Creatureboy11 We are relieved you like Puffy meat. they outnumber us 5000/1. - Creatureboy11 War simulations at best. - creatureboy11 (Don't type) Write code for terrain, velicles, and buildings. (Do) Transport the crew into the game. If they die in game, they are transported back, revived. - CB11 I'll try to fix it, but I think it's hard to change the bg color. - CB11 Yes, making wars deathless. It makes it so that it could also be used for duels, games, etc. - CB11 Fine, we'll have a teleporter instead of reviver when we fight you in a real war. - CB11 We will have a code. When heart stops beating, records position and brings that being to Teletorter X - CB11 That version will be for only REAL wars with YOU. Only with you, rest will be simulated. - CB11 I can't change the colors. - CB11 Here, why not we give you Pepis that die somehow or have a genetic desiese. Heres a sample of genetic desiesed Pepis. - CB11 Taxon Can you set up my taxon like on Sporewiki? - CB11 'Compositus Vires (Match of Strength)' I challenge your empire to a match of strength. A simulated battle will do good. This will be the duel version, and we will get to send 250 soldiers as well as 30 velicles and 10 fighter UFOs. - Creatureboy11 Great idea, Maxi! That would be the perfect basis! - CB11 Epic Creature There was an epic killing our hunters! We killed it so we are sending the epic and deceased. - Creatureboy11 You like everything that is meat, don't you? Let's start the practice battle! - CB11 Quotes Can you add a qutoe from your empire about my empire in my empire's page? - CB11 Unlocking now. - CB11 I have some time for the mock battle. - CB11 Make your move. - CB11 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic True Gjigantrox, we wish you join the Democratic States of 939152. It will connect us but might break if war breaks out. - CB11 The Giant Robot The robot is controlled by Pepians themselves so why would they attack others? Here is the list of building materials: *85% Building Rubble *10% Already '''destroyed Pepis Home Defenders *4% '''Already '''destroyed Pepis Transporters *1% Trace materials This is a list of materials in a giant Pepis Robot by: Creatureboy11 Oh yeah, that WAS a nice duel Admins Techno, Wormy, and I. - CB11 we 3 are good with technical stuff. - CB11 making you admin when on PC - CB11 We're police. - CB11 We stop, I do not know. They stop, revert. Duel 2 You're used to the city streets, but how can you handle yourselves in the forest. All soldier fight. You have 150, and we'll have a small band of 25, and we'll still win! No, it's just that it is another duel but this time in Pepis-advantaged terrain. But you have more soldiers so its 50/50. Makin the blog now. Techno Techno is back! Arrebba! I welcomed Techno back to Spore Create! You should too! Can we continue our fight? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 19:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply You are right. Besides, I am curious about something I found online so I wn't be here for a while. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Here is the story. I found myself interested in bending and it's meditation is once a day forat least one week. After that, my "chi" needs to "make friends" with the element I am trying to learn (For me, water). Then, i'll try lifting the element, so, probably two weeks but i'll still get on - just not as often. Note: NOT like Avatar: The Last Airbender. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Force is Star Wars - many on this site CLAIMED they bended. Why would there be a site with a bunch of lies?!? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I know all of that. My own brother lies to me and is mean. But hundreds of people and real help? The system of majority rules runs by me. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 15:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I was like that. I still think that either they lie, it's paranormal, or something. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm still 50/50 on this. Don't expect me to try. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but on this wiki end of story. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I could not find a "Pepian" name and it was like me. I had to Mary Sue 'cause of this reason. It was Febuary 9, 2008. I made the Peppypipes for the first time. I went outside and saw them as a tribe. I introduced myself (I had to since my brother does not play with me.). I did not want to use the name "Christian" here for vandals would come. See why? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 16:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Not birthname - that's classified. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 23:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Wormy's page; The Taraur are the powerful natives of this universe. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Pepis legend has it that powerful empires come from the east. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, north is holy in Pepis religion, so south is demonic. So it was partially named because of the discoverer's religion. The Taraur wiped out the Pepis so something much worse lies in the shadows of the south. Demonic Arm; eastern. Galactic Core; knock yourself out Maiden Arm; Good place to start Hellish Arm; Tell us if there are any demons, but try it anyways Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. That'll do nice. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I need Wormy's approval for the official names so we do not have a page. You can have the image, however. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Everyone accepts Xhodocto hell, but can you do the name changes on the map and Wormy's talk? Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) First, go to a paint program and erase the names, then put in new ones. then, go to Wormy's talk page and change the titles. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ms.Pepis has two other identies: #Raiser of the Republic #(Her real name) Marie Pepis Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Number one - the species is Peppypie; Pepis is the highest name and means "noble". Second:Quote me. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue. I forgot. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 00:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) In defense of Creatureboy's chi discussion, I've felt chi myself, and you may want to watch this. Whether the site is to be believed, is a different story, but Chi itself is very widespread. Wormulon Talk to me 01:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have an inflatable plane hanging off my cieling. After 20 minutes meditation and qigong excersizes, I can very weakly manipulate its movements at will. I check for drafts, but there is nothing. It is heavier than a baloon too and my breathing is slight and pointed away from it. Wormulon Talk to me 01:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Identity Change The Pepian Creatureboy11 is now to be known as Suna, Pepian for "Hope". Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 22:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Real-Time Old fictions; yes. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 12:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sure! I'll set up a page since the DCP and Pepis started. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!'' Admin 14:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep. See Talt War. Creatureboy11 , Your ''Spore Create!' Admin 14:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Trading Station The Pepis have an idea - We should have a trading station at the Galactic Core mainly owned by the Pepis but all of their friends will have a sphere of influence economically speaking. At the center will be a currency exchange, where currencies like Cubits and Sporebucks will be traded. Thanks. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 15:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We are selling exclusive meat that we think is worth more than that epic's meat? Remember him? Well this meat is from a new wildlife from the Taraur homesystem. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It's an auction between you and the DCP. Starting price... 50 Sporebucks! Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Post that on the Discussion page for the trade station. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC)